whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Reports of assault against protesters
So what's wrong with Scientology? Sorted alphabetically by state. Hemet, California 27 September 2008 * Scientology blares organ note to ward off protesters * Protesters stalked after protest 26 October 2008 * Scilons attacking and arresting Anon protesters Los Angeles, California 4 July 1999 * Confrontation between Mark Bunker and Scientologists * Scientology's crazy followers 10 February 2008 * Hollywood Scientology protest assault 15 March 2008 * Scientology likes to have GUNS at protests 12 July 2008 * Scientologist blocks Anonymous' children from entering a Subway 26 July 2008 * Scientology says death threats to protesters 11 August 2008 * Sea Org Security hassles British family 16 August 2008 * Scientology Star Security Thugs 11 October 2008 * Anon gets hit in face by Scientologist; LAPD handcuffs him * Anon gets hit in face by Scientologist 24 October 2008 * Scientology Harassment of a Photographer 27 October 2008 * Scientologist assaults casper hours before gold incident 8 November 2008 * Scientologist bitchslaps protester 7 December 2008 * Scientologist grabs at protester's mask 7 March 2009 * Scientologist thief steals protest signs Pasadena, California 9 November 2008 * Scientology facepunch San Francisco, California 17 May 2008 * Scientologist cult member ATTACKS Anonymous 14 June 2008 * Scientology cult guy passes out lies and pushes cam down 28 June 2008 * Scientologist slaps protester 16 August 2008 * Scientologist battery on Tommy & GETS ARRESTED 22 August 2008 * Scientology breaks into protesters' hotel room San Jose, California 12 September 2008 * Sprinkler tech Tustin, California 21 September 2008 * Fair Game still in effect at 5:45 AM Denver, Colorado 13 December 2008 * COAnon crashes Flag World Tour Event Clearwater, Florida 26 March 2000 * Scientology: The Mad Picket 4 July 2008 * Peter Mansell handles Anonymous 17 January 2009 * Bullbaiting Failtroll Angle 1 Washington, DC 18 April 2009 * Assault on Ron Jeremy 6 June 2009 * Assault on Hubbard Telescope Athens, Georgia 29 January 2008 * Press receives threatening phone call Boston, Massachusetts 10 September 1998 * Scientology attacks Battle Creek, Michigan 12 July 2008 * Battle Creek Scilon Attacks Protesters * Local news footage Farmington Hills, Michigan 18 October 2008 * Man attacks Anon New York City, New York 26 May 2008 * Anonymous sends John Carmichael off the deep end 22 August 2008 * Scilons breaking? 18 September 2008 * Scilons harass NYC Anons, pass out their personal information Columbus, Ohio 12 April 2008 * Columbus protesters followed by a Scientologist stalker 19 April 2008 * Scientologist following Anonymous (Part 1) * Scientologist following Anonymous (Part 2) Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 18 October 2008 * Guard attacks Nashville, Tennessee 25 April 2009 * Assault on Nashville Anonymous: Ideal Org Opening Perth, Australia 18 April 2009 * Outside the Church of Scientology * Outside the Church of Scientology Part 2 21 June 2008 * Scientologist shoves and throws objects at Anons Sydney, Australia 20 September 2008 * Assault, and threatened from Scientologist Toronto, Canada 4 May 2008 * Toronto mini raid Winnipeg, Canada 18 June 2008 * Religious bully assault threat Copenhagen, Denmark 20 October 2008 * Anon pushed Paris, France 11 November 2008 * Scientologist face punches a critic Amsterdam, Netherlands 22 April 2008 * Scientologist breaks camera Stockholm, Sweden 12 July 2008 * Friend of Scientologist attacks Anonymous cameraman Plymouth, United Kingdom 8 March 2008 * The first of the Scientologist baiters to arrive at the cart 2 June 2008 * Disabled person assaulted by a Scientology leader 13 June 2008 * Cult Watch Plymouth: The Sandra Incident 31 July 2008 * Disabled person assaulted by a Scientologist 9 October 2008 * Alleged assault on Mike by Scilon Unsorted video * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJegltyYgjA (unknown date/location) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mfY0kycmxA (unknown date/location) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xn7cNdtqwU (unknown date/location) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcDSC6Bqp9E (unknown date/location) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwTDvfjcUJU (Panorama - how should this be categorized?) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUxsVB2VcWY (18 October 2008/unknown location) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRHwLRjy6mM (KESQ - how should this be categorized?) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNKJeBVcE94 (unknown date/location) See also http://www.vimeo.com/1312919 Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki